Ghoul School Love Story
by soulripper13
Summary: based of scooby doo ghoul school It's valentine's day at Grimwoods and Tanis has never had a boyfriend but this years she got a secret admirer note from one of the Callowat Cadets and they are falling in love can they keep this love between them secret?
1. The Letter

It was Valentine's Day at Grimwood's and Tanis was sitting by a tree drawing hieroglyphics in the dirt thinking to herself

"Why does today have to be Valentine's Day it's always the lousiest day of the year for me I wish someone would care about me"

She thought clawing up the drawings with her bandaged fingertips as Winnie walked up to her.

"Hey Tanis what's up?"

She asked as she turned her head

"Oh Nothing I was just thinking about some things"

She responded as Winnie left continuing running as Winnie left Tanis saw a blur walking through the woods she couldn't tell who is was but she could he was dressed in blue as she realized it was one of the Calloway Cadets. As she got up walking in the woods as she got close to the figure she started chasing him

"Come back here who are you?"

She called out as the figure ran away she increased her speed without looking in front of her as she slipped and fell in a mud puddle.

"Crap my favorite bandages"

She mumbled starting to softly cry being careful for no one to her she didn't want anyone to catch her (a monster) crying as she stood up she found a note taped on a tree pulling it off.

As she read the envelope in had her name written on it in black sharpie

"What is this?"

She thought opening it and reading it

"it's a love letter that is so sweet but who wrote it?"

She asked herself folding up the letter heading back to the school


	2. Message in the song

Tanis went back to the school entering her room changing her Bandages as she picked the note and held it close to her heart

"I can't believe it I have a secret admirer" she said softly to herself opening the note

"Dear Tanis: **This is for your eyes only** I knew I never have had the nerve to tell you this and I'm not telling you who I am in case someone else reads this but I left a secret code for you in this song as a message for you" the note said as she read the song below

White Lion "Love don't come easy"  
><em><span><strong>There comes a <strong>_**T**_**ime when baby you and me  
>We gott<strong>_**a**_** work it out whatever it will be  
>It feels so right but somewhere deep i<strong>_**n**_**side  
>You don't know how you feel you don't know if <strong>_**i**_**t'**_**s**_** real **_

_**Do you want **_**I**_**t  
>Do you need it<br>'cause **_**Love **_**don't come easy  
>Do <strong>_**you**__**w**_**ant **_**i**_**t  
>Do you need it<br>'cause **_**l**_**ove don't come easy  
>There comes a time when you wake up one day<br>Not knowing if our **_**l**_**ove will take us all the way  
>And suddenly Oh <strong>_**you**_** feel you must decide  
>If we should carry on with what we've just<strong>_** be**_**gun  
>You know that it ain't always easy<br>You know that it ain't always right  
>When love finds a place in your hear<strong>_

_**You can walk out through this open door  
>Just like so <strong>_**m**_**an**_**y**_** times before  
>And if you don't find what you're lookin<strong>_**g**_** for  
>You may be lost forevermore<br>Oh yeah  
>Oh you know that <strong>_**i**_**t ain't always easy  
>You know that it ain't always<strong>_** r**_**ight  
>When <strong>_**l**_**ove **_**f**_**inds a place in your hea**_**r**_**t  
>There comes a t<strong>_**i**_**m**_**e**_**  
>When baby you should k<strong>_**n**_**ow  
>If we're gonna make it<br>You gotta let it show  
>I can't wait to fin<strong>_**d **_**out in the end That you will not **_**b**_**e st**_**a**_**nding  
><strong>_**X **_**Righ**_**t**_** h**_**er**_**e by my side X**_


	3. Vollyball Practice

As she read, Reread and read it again she put the puzzle together "Tanis I Love you will you be my girlfriend Baxter" the letters written straight spelled

"Baxter loves me, that is so thoughtful of him"

she said putting the note away pulling out another sheet of paper writing on it sticking her thumb in her mouth getting it wet sealing the envelope as she walked out sneaking to a bush peeking seeing the Cadets practicing volleyball as Col. Calloway walked up to them

"I see you boys practicing good job I just want to say no matter what happens on the vollyball court this year you have to win"

He said in a strict tone

"Sir we always beat those girls except last year"

Tug Roper said as Col. Walked up to them yeah and don't lose again or you 5 will be cleaning the whole facility head to toe with toothbrushes, I'm not joking"

He said walking away

"I can't believe we lost last year"

Grunt said tossing the ball up and smacking it

"Yeah there the team that's all girls"

Miguel said catching the ball tossing it to Jamal

"Miguel what is that supposed to mean?"

Baxter asked in a mild pissed off tone

"Just saying Baxter, Fact: Guys are much stronger, athletic and better at sports than girls are"

Miguel said

"Affirmative plus there monster freaks"

Jamal replied

"Can you please not talk about them like that I can't stand sexists and racists those girls deserve as much respect as we do"

Baxter said walking away to the showers

"I think Baxter is getting soft on those girls"

Tug said as Jamal replied

"Double Affirmative"

As Baxter walked back to the bunk rooms he heard a tapping on the window as he walked to it seeing a letter as he read it

"Baxter I got your letter thanks I feel the same I also saw stand up for me during your practice that was very nice of you meet me at the bogs tonight at 7:00 I love you Tanis "

The note said as he put it in the paper shredder

"I don't want anyone reading that"

He thought as he watched the shredder eat up the note


	4. Hideout

As 7:00 came Baxter left the school telling Calloway he was going for a walk as he made it to the bog he looked around seeing Tanis

"Baxter you made it"

She responded giving him a hug gently grabbing him arm leading him to a bunch of tunnels as they crawled under it showing a small room size dug out area with some old furniture

"This is my secret area I heard what your friends think of me and the other girls, it's the only place we can be alone I have never showed this to anyone but I know I can trust you.

She said kissing Baxter as they were lying down on a sofa

"Baxter you want a covered cricket"

She said showing him a piece of transparent candy with a cricket in it

"No thanks I don't like eating bugs"

He said showing mild disgust

"Have you ever tried it?"

She asked

"Well no but I know I wouldn't like it"

He said as she held it up to him

"Please will you try it for me?"

She asked holding the candy up to his face

"Fine, for you"

He said putting the candy in his mouth chewing it with disgust by trying his best not to show it"

"Thanks Tanis "

He said as she rubbed up against him

"Tanis you know we can't let anyone find out about us"

Baxter said rubbing her back

"Don't worry these tunnels are a maze the pattern is Left, Left, Right, Left met me here every day you can at 7:00 there is a branch out front if it's down no one is in here if it's up someone is here so turn it up that way I will know if you're here if it's up at the knock a pattern as she knocked 3 times as he memorized the Patterns by heart


End file.
